Passion Dissolved in the Wine
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Zoisite was secretly loving his teacher Kunzite. He though Kunzite was drunk that time. However what he didn't know was Kunzite was also loving his talent, graceful student secretly at the same time. Was it really the alcohol that melted the ice?
1. Chapter 1

**Passion Dissolved in the Wine**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Warning:** This is an M rate fanfiction of KunZoi.

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

"Hope you enjoy yourselves, everyone!" With the active words from Prince Endymion started the annual New Year dancing ball of the Kingdom of the Golden Elysium. It was the happiest time of a year to people of Elysium, and it was for not only celebrating a new year but also for best wishes to the next year.

Kunzite, who was the highest-ranked general and also the most powerful warrior of the kingdom as well as the leader of the four royal guardians of Prince Endymion, was not in the dancing pool at the moment.

Instead, the silver-haired man with a pair of silver eyes was standing beside a table holding a glass of wine in his hand. However, it seems that he was definitely paying little attention to his wine, since he was gazing at a certain moving point in the dancing pool.

Prince Endymion was dancing with the beautiful moon princess who was specially invited to the New Year dancing ball of the earth. The blonde royal guardian named Jadeite was chatting with some servants while making some notes at the same time. He was in charge of the sundry duties and he was always doing his duty as the well-known most loyal guardian of the prince.

Kunzite turned his sight to another side after a quick glance at them, he didn't care about that fellow guardian of his, even nor did he care about their prince at this moment.

At another side of the dancing pool an auburn-haired man was dancing with a maid with red-brown short hair wearing a green ribbon on her hair. Kunzite could figure out that were Nephrite, his another fellow guardian, and Naru, Nephrite's girlfriend.

Yet, it was also not Nephrite and Naru whom Kunzite was gazing at. The silver sight was actually following a delicate boy who was now dancing with someone—perhaps a noble lady.

Kunzite sighed before swallowed a mouthful of wine. That boy with copper curled ponytail and emerald eyes was Zoisite, who was his student—the only student, and the five-star student of him—as well as his youngest fellow guardian.

The ice king sighed again. Zoisite was so talent, uninhibited and graceful that even his icy cool teacher had secretly fell in love to him. However, Kunzite hid his emotion deeply behind his stony freezing appearance, and he had never allowed that affection visible on his expressionless face.

However, when seeing Zoisite dancing as graceful as a swan with someone else, Kunzite felt jealousy burning inside him. He swallowed another mouthful of wine. He couldn't help dreamt that what if that pale, slender hand was in his hand, what if that soft, smooth waist was in his arms, and what was more, what if that delicate face was beside his shoulder…

With these thought Kunzite kept his gaze on Zoisite and saw him changed his dancing partner for several times. Being flooded by that bitter feeling of jealousy, Kunzite even didn't noticed that he had finished more than two bottles of wine.

Usually the ice king could carry his liquor like a gentleman, however it was so intense jealousy that had driven the highest-ranked general to the edge of his own temper.

Finally the warm-hearted prince noticed the abnormal situation of his leader guardian as well as the best friend. He whispered something to his beloved Princess Serenity before walked towards the silver-haired general:"What's the matter, Kunzite?"

"Nothing's wrong, your highness. Thank you for asking." Kunzite was still able to behavior himself in front the royal lovebirds since he was after all the ice king who was called that way not only because of the color of his hair.

The kind-hearted moon princess showed her concern over to the general gently:"But you don't look all right, Lord Kunzite, the color of wine has already reflected on your face."

Kunzite knew what the princess said was true. He could feel that his face was a little hot. Well, he had never been drunk like that, but he clearly knew what caused that.

Hence, the silver-eyed general only thanked the moon princess politely and again said that there was nothing wrong with him.

Prince Endymion hesitated for a while. It seemed that Kunzite was at least a little abnormal, if not over drank. At last he decided to ask someone to take care of Kunzite. Endymion thought for an instant before called Zoisite.

"Would you do me a favor, please?" Endymion asked the boy walking towards them, "Please take your teacher back to his room, I think you could do that better than anyone else since you're his student and you know him better than the others."

The emerald-eyed boy twinkled before bowed: "With pleasure, your highness." With these words Zoisite gently held one of Kunzite's arms:"Let's go, Kunzite-sama."

The silver-haired man didn't insist. After all he could not refuse his five-star student since he saw that Zoisite really care about him from that pair of emerald eyes. "Thank you." He murmured before following his student, didn't show clearly whom he was giving the thank to.

However neither the prince nor Zoisite cared. Endymion just backed to the dancing pool with his beloved girl and Zoisite was holding the arm of his teacher carefully.

Well, definitely I could walk myself. Thought Kunzite. Yet he would rather like to pretend that his was over drank so that he could be so close to that delicate creature… the indistinct fragrance of rose from that copper curled hair was just…intoxicating, Kunizte thought bitterly, although the owner of that hair may never belong to him.

What Kunzite didn't know was that Zoisite's heart was also beating so fast. The boy never dared to express his secret love to his icy cold teacher, hadn't he even dared to think about that.

They both kept silent till they approached Kunzite's room. "Thank you, Zoisite." Eventually Kunzite said mildly, "I don't mean to force you here, but I really feel a little headache, so…would you please stay with me for a short while?" The highest-ranked general was almost begging, though he used to ordering instead of begging anyone else.

Zoisite smiled hearing these words:"My pleasure, Kunzite-sama." He helped Kunzite to sit down on the sofa before poured a cup of tea for him:"I hope this would make you feel better."

The silver-haired man received the cuat p of tea without a word. He wished that the time could stand still if possible so that he could be with Zoisite and seeing the concern in that pair of emerald eyes forever.

The younger one gazed at his teacher for several seconds, but at last he forced himself moved his sight to a random other point. The atmosphere fell into a viscous silence again, and Zoisite could even hear his own heart beating.

In order to break the deathly stillness of the air, Zoisite smiled before tried making some small talk:"Well, Kunzite-sama, are you feeling better now?"

Only seeing you here could make me feel better than anytime. Kunzite quietly said to himself in mind. However, being afraid that Zoisite would go back to the dancing ball leaving him alone if he gave the positive answer, Kunzite simply stared at the beauty keeping silent.

Getting no reply, Zoisite felt a little uneasy, and under the gaze of his handsome teacher he couldn't help blushed. The boy turned his sight away before looked around the room to find something to do such as tidying the desk so that he could feel less uneasy. Unfortunately, the room of this highest-ranked general was over too tidy and neat—he would be like messing them up rather than putting them in order if he tried to do whatever with the documents on the desk.

Finally Zoisite decided to break the silence by continuing the small talk:"The prince seemed really care about you so much, Kunzite-sama. So how much wine on earth did you have?" He paused before added:"Well, whatever, it's really a rare occurrence to see you drunk like this since you are always…that calm and self-controlled, Kunzite-sama."

"So what?" This time a very short answer. Zoisite smiled again:"Nothing, Kunzite-sama." Hearing the reply the boy relaxed a little and joked freely:"I guess I'm the only one who had ever seen you being like this, Kunzite-sama. And if you let the sexual impulsion have you, like most drank people, it might be even more uncommon that matches the possibility of the sun rising from the west of the sky."

Before the beautiful smile of Zoisite faded, Kunzite suddenly stood up and stepped towards the younger general:"Do you want to see the sun rising from the west, Zoisite? Then you'll see it happen right now."

Zoisite was driven aback for a while when he fell into the embrace of his powerful tall teacher. He felt both sweet and nervous and was taken by a feeling of ambivalence. He tried to struggle against the arms holding him, but Kunzite seemed to be completely taken by sexual impulsion that he even tightened his arms.

Actually Kunzite wasn't really drunk, nor was he that easy to be taken by androgen. However he felt like burning hearing Zoisite's words, and the icy mask he used to wear melt immediately in the copper fire. He hated to hurt the boy, yet he loved the boy so much that he was so eager to take even own the beauty.

Kunzite knew that he was losing his reason, but he couldn't control himself any more. He rudely pushed the youngest general on the bed before covered that slender body with his own.

Zoisite tried to struggle against his teacher again, but only added some more times to his record of failure. The silver-haired man was completely different from the calm, cool glacier that was familiar to Zoisite at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Male×Male sex!

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

The silver-haired man ripped the boy's coat as if he wanted to tear those annoying clothes into piece. At the same time, he suddenly covered the rosy lips of Zoisite to lick and suck them heavily.

It was a violent, domineering but passionate kiss. Devoted so deep in the kiss, Kunzite even stopped the movement of his hand and was completely absorbed in the kiss.

Zoisite finally gave up to the kiss, he felt himself melting in the heat of that pair of dynamic lips. He began to kiss back, as the best of one who had never kissed could do.

Feeling the response of his dream beauty, Kunzite started to tear off Zoisite's clothes again while kept kissing the younger one. Not until they had to break the kiss for breath did Zoisite notice that he was already naked.

Kunzite felt himself almost on fire. His rational part was burnt out and his passionate was boiling. The beauty beneath him was moaning, and tears were blinking in the emerald eyes. Kunzite wiped out the tears with his tongue but Zoisite tried to get rid of his licking.

That noticed Kunzite that he was forcing the boy and in some way made Kunzite feel bitter. The ice king hesitated, he told himself that he could not hurt the delicate boy. However, he loved him so much that he was so eager to own at least that delicate body, at least for this time, hadn't he could gain Zoisite's love.

Zoisite dared not to meet those silver eyes. He felt embarrassed for his being naked, but when noticed himself secretly yearning for getting further he felt even more shame. At last he tried to avoid meeting his teacher's gaze and let the moan escaped his mouth.

The moan was so sweet-sounding to Kunzite that almost drove him crazy. He lowered his head and began to lick and suck the younger one's nipples, first one of them, then the other one. At the same time he took off his own clothes before carelessly threw them on the floor.

"Kun…Kunzite-sama…" It was even difficult for Zoisite to pronounce a complete single word. He hated to have so sensitive a body. His nipples were badly swollen being teased like that, and something was waking up inside him, as some part of him was becoming harder and harder.

Kunzite was satisfied with what was happening. His own length was already hardened and sprung up with the stimulation spread through him from his tongue and fingers. Zoisite's skin was soft and smooth…and tasted like rose.

He was a rose in bud, thought Kunzite. The silver-haired general was so eager to have the rose bloom for him, even if for only once, only this time.

With these thought Kunzite lifted the boy's waist with one hand, and stroke the boy's butt with the other hand. Zoisite shivered with tears, and his manhood raised its head as if staring at the man who awakened it. Zoisite blushed when noticed what happened to him, but that only made his teacher more aroused.

"You're mine, Zoisite." Kunzite's voice was deep and hoarse with lust and madness mixed in it. He didn't stop the dance of his wet tongue when saying that. It's over too…sexy! Such words suddenly came to Zoisite's mind.

"All belong to you, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite couldn't help murmured. Because I love you, whatever you think. The youngest general quietly added in mind. Still he dared not to express his love to that glacier, though he wasn't like a glacier at all at that moment.

Kunzite didn't waste too much time on tasting the pair of cherries on the younger one's chest. He kneeled between Zoisite's legs, used his fingers trying the entrance of his student while bent to kiss the rosy lips again.

Feeling the fingers dancing coquettishly around the entrance, Zoisite again trembled, he could felt the heat of himself that made him feel shame for himself. Yet, it was so magical a feeling that made Zoisite even has no time to notice his shame…What he wanted to do only so badly was to melt in the embrace of his cold teacher, and to dissolve in the ice…

Zoisite screamed when Kunzite's finger suddenly invaded. That felt like kind of narcotic drugs, really painful but with a mystery attractiveness. The sensitive, delicate boy was almost tore apart by the impulsion of evading from his teacher's impetuous invasion and the desire of wanting more from the man on his top.

So was Kunzite.

The highest general clearly understand that he might have gone too far, but he wasn't able to control himself. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol, but Kunzite actually didn't know whether it was mostly because of the wine he drank or the words Zoisite had joked, neither did he care. He loved that student of his so deep that he wanted him worse than any time he had suffered before.

And if that meant he have to force Zoisite for that, thought Kunzite, then he was ready to become a rapist.

The beauty's breathing fast beneath him excited Kunzite even more. He put the second finger into Zoisite as the younger one screamed once more.

And then, the third one.

Kunzite scissored his fingers in Zoisite while the younger one's length began to brush his stomach. With another screaming filled with the mixture of fear and lewdness Zoisite burst into tears, and Kunzite knew that he had found the point.

The silver-haired general withdrew his fingers and covered Zoisite's mouth with his own before the copper-haired boy could moan for the feeling of loss at his backward. Swallowing the groans together with the saliva, Kunzite thrust into the younger one.

It was like a violent, fierce battle. Neither of them realized that how long had passed. The two naked bodies were twisted together, Zoisite was yelling "stop that" with tears but his legs wrapped around the waist of the man on top, trying to grab him closer, while his arms were also holding Kunzite's back tightly.

The silver-haired general was like fighting on the battle-field. Feeling the manhood of the beauty beneath him goring his stomach shyly but hard, he knew that Zoisite was close. Realizing that Kunzite couldn't help smiled and loosened his arms holding his beloved a little, allowed the younger one to take a deep breath.

Zoisite creamed "Kunzite-sama" and closed his eyes as he finally came on his teacher's stomach. Before he could say a single more word, he's tongue was grabbed by Kunzite's immediately.

During the passionate kiss Kunzite assaulted for a few more times before he came…came inside the delicate boy who was blushing and panting breathlessly with the mixture of sweats, tears and saliva on his face.

"How breath-taking a beauty you are, Zoisite." Kunzite fondled Zoisite's pretty face with these words when he calmed down a little. He got up before swept the completely exhausted boy in his arms:"We need a bath, Zosite, and it's time to go to sleep." He paused before added:"It's too late for you to leave, and I suggest you stay here tonight."

Kunzite's voice heard cool and calm, as if he was talking about the arrangement of the battle or a training of the army of the kingdom. Zoisite was hurt by the coldness, but he just nodded quietly without saying a word.

Kunzite didn't disturbed a lot when Zoisite was bathing, and they just finished it silently.

The embrace of the ice king felt warm and safe. Zoisite leaned closer to his teacher as he felt the older general tightened his arms. Those silver eyes were closed, and Zosite thought that the silver-haired man must be asleep.

"Kunzite-sama." He raised his head and quietly whispered to Kunzite's ear, "Although you did it only because of alcohol, I still love you." Well, Zoisite hadn't expected a sleeping man would hear that, yet he was just so eager to speak it out.

To his surprise, the pair of silver eyes suddenly opened: "It's not alcohol, Zoisite, actually my mind was completely clear." Kunzite continued as those emerald eyes widened:"I had fallen in love to you since long time ago, but I dare to do so only…under the guise of alcohol."

Before Zoisite answered, Kunzite kissed his beloved beauty again and whispered:"Would you forgive my being so rude, Zoisite?"

There was no answer. The copper-haired boy was just shyly stroking his lover's shoulder with his smooth face.

Feeling so filled with happiness, the lovers eventually fell asleep, leaving the quiet sweet fragrance to the air of the night.


End file.
